Retrospectiva
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Primero estás siendo consumido por las sombras y de pronto, te encuentras pensando en el sabor de sus besos. Te preguntas si acaso eres digno de sus jugosos labios y si algún día podrás rozarlos con los tuyos para probarlos. [Para la Jerzadoradora más adorable del mundo. A pro de la misión de cien años de Sabastu. Por un mundo con más Jerza. Premio por parte del foro Cannon Island]
**Notas de autor:** Este fanfic es un premio especial para… ¡Adivinen! Primera pista: es una **Jerzadoradora** que no se apena en decirlo. ¿Aún no? ¡Otra pista! Tiene una **misión de cien años,** que consiste en llenar al mundo con más Jerza. ¿No? Pues otra: la que descubrió mi identidad secreta 7u7 para mi querida **Sabastu,** que espero no decepcionarla. Eligió que yo escribiera su fic de premio y espero que no se arrepienta. xD ¡Ahora pagas las consecuencias por arrastrar a este pingüino/banana lleno de inseguridades que solo escribe clichés gruvias a tu OTP! Oh si, ¡CLICHÉS PARA LOS JERZAFAN! Toma en cuenta la siguiente frase: _"_ _Primero defiendes toda la galaxia_ _y, de pronto, estás tomando una taza de té con... María Antonieta y su hermanita."_
En fin, este premio es por ganar el reto Mini-escenario del foro: Cannon Islando. Los invito, si ganan, la jefa escribe fics para todos 7u7.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Yo solo recurro a sus personajes para ayudar a la misión de cien años de una jerzadoradora. Jerza para Sabastu.

* * *

 **Retrospectiva**

* * *

Primero estás siendo consumido por las sombras y de pronto, te encuentras pensando en el sabor de sus besos. Te preguntas si acaso eres digno de sus jugosos labios y si algún día podrás rozarlos con los tuyos para probarlos.

Estás ahí, muerto de rabia. Viendo que la han lastimado _más_. Siendo algo que no puedes tolerar y ni perdonar. Tú quien has pecado más que nadie. Pero, una cosa es que tú fueras castigado por tus crímenes y otra, muy distinta, es que ella, quien es tan buena y está envuelta en un aura divina, sufra esas heridas.

Es tan hermosa que ni con todas esas lesiones, pierde su esencia. Y piensas, aunque suene fuera de lugar en esos momentos, que el rojo de su cabello te gusta más y que no vas a perdonar el daño que le han causado. No vas a perdonar, jamás, a quien la dejó así. Tú la defenderás, tú harás para ella un _hermoso cielo escarlata.*_

Viajas al pasado y recuerdas justo el momento en que la conociste. La trataste bien, le brindaste ilusión para salir de esa torre. Desde el primer momento en que la viste, supiste que sería especial. Hubo algo en ella que te llamó la atención: el rojo que inspiró en ti pasión, aunque fuera a temprana edad, aunque estuvieran de esclavos. Ella fue más que una compañera; ella fue esperanza _para ti._

Básicamente le diste un nombre, porque sentiste que ella había nacido _para ti._ Que fue un mensaje que los dioses mandaron _para ti._ Para que ninguno se olvidara la esperanza de salir de ahí.

Fuiste líder y respondiste por todos. Preferías sufrir antes que ninguno, porque al final tú, consideraste, tenías algo que ellos no. Tenías a alguien especial, a alguien quien te inyectaba fuerza y te entendía. Alguien a quien creíste amar conforme pasaban los días.

De pronto, algo tocó tu puerta y transformó. Algo entró en tu cuerpo y cambió tu percepción de las cosas. No querías libertad. Todo se había teñido de negro, la oscuridad y la maldad te consumían. No creías en nadie y no querías a nadie. Ya no te preocupabas por nadie. Había maldad en ti y tenerla a ella, causaba más confusión. Por eso la echaste, la querías fuera porque te recordaba a lo perdido.

Ya no eras el mismo. Ella te recordaba a ti, a tu pasado, porque era como tú, como lo fuiste antes de ser poseído, y no descansaría hasta rescatarte. El escarlata te molestaba, el mundo con esperanza y color ya era inalcanzable. Por eso, la sacaste de tu vida. O lo intentaste.

Le formaste enemigos. Manchaste su nombre, cuando ella era lo mejor que te había pasado.

Su figura había desaparecido, o eso creíste, pero el resplandor de su aura creció con ella. Ella volvió a tu vida. Parecía que el destino se encargaba de restregarte en la cara todo lo que perdiste con la oscuridad.

Trataste de vengarte de ella… porque la habías perdido y porque al final, ella sí había tenido lo que tú no, por ser atrapado por la oscuridad. Ella era libertad y tú, en cambio, estabas atado y siendo sometido por un demonio.

Dormiste, dormiste por muchos años. Caíste inconsciente y tarde te diste cuenta de los daños. Dormías y el mundo era una pesadilla causada por ti. No fue tu culpa, pero así lo sentiste. Y lo sigues sintiendo.

Tú a ella, le hiciste lo mismo que te hicieron a ti. Usaron tu nombre y tu fuerza, para manchar tu nombre.

Despiertas entre la confusión y en el caos. Susurrando su nombre con dolor. Recordando su calidez y lo que significó siempre para ti: tú le diste un nombre. Tú le enseñaste a vivir y pensar que lo había cumplido, te hacía quererla más y, a la vez, te hacía sentir menos digno de su amor.

Ella te relató la historia. Te hizo consciente de tus actos. Ella y siempre ella: antes esperanza y ahora cruda realidad. Pero al final, seguía siendo lo de siempre. Tú guía, esa persona mandada por los dioses para darte un mensaje.

Tus remordimientos y culpas crecieron. Levantaste falsos. Mataste, o lo hicieron con tu nombre. Pero, las culpas te las dejaron todas a ti. Absorbiste todas las consecuencias de tus actos y no eras capaz de verla a los ojos, menos de caminar a su lado. Ella brillaba. Su escarlata era más brillante con los años. Ella y su arnés se protegían y se te encogía el corazón al pensar que todo se derivó de ti.

Tú lo provocaste. Tú la hiciste así. Ella te no perdonó, porque el daño persistía ahí. Perdiste perdón, buscando y aprovechándote de su bondad. Pensaste sacrificarte, remediar el mundo y tus infamias con la muerte. Si morías, te llevabas toda la maldad. Era una forma cobarde de sellar el sufrimiento: te lo llevarías contigo. Querías liberarla de la sombra del pasado y sepultarla contigo, era lo último que podías darle.

Y ella, siguió dándote esperanza. Aunque seguía guardándote rencor, no podías culparla. Te salvó de otro error, de la cobardía dominada por el sufrimiento. Movió sus labios y con su dulce voz, te dijo que había mejores formas. Era fácil acabar con todo. Pero tenías que vivir para pagar bien tus deudas.

Tu corazón se paralizó por sus sabias palabras; si tan cargado de culpas estabas. Debías batallarle más. Y parte de ti, pensó en el amor de la infancia y como crédulo enamorado, pensaste en que, aunque estuviera molesta y no te perdonaba, te seguía queriendo. De ahí, hubo latidos significativos. Ya no dolió tanto vivir, si era por ella.

El amor llegó. Los recuerdos llegaron. Ayudaste a que vivieran. Fue el primer paso para enmendar tus grandes pecados.

Por un momento te permitiste osar en compartir su alegría. Entender lo que te habías perdido al caer en un sueño profundo de oscuridad. Y en el peor de tus momentos ella te hizo ver que tenías oportunidad de un futuro, que si ella pudo, tú también podías. De nuevo, fue esperanza. Y recordaste porque fue una conexión instantánea la de los dos: ella fue tu esperanza y comprensión.

 _"No importa lo que pase, estoy contigo"._

Te sorprendió. Quisiste abrazarla y agradecerle su bondad. Alimentó tu corazón, aún te quería. Aún existía esa pasión teñida de escarlata. Por primera vez, desde hacía tiempo, tu corazón palpitó feliz y contento. Te sentiste vivo; tu respiración se volvió pesada… porque aunque querías, no podías.

Ella, como siempre, te entendió. Y nuevamente te quitó la carga y la angustia cuando todos pelearon por ti. Ella mejor que nadie te comprendía: querías pagar tus crímenes y por eso, no podías permitirte ser feliz. No mientras habías hecho sufrir a tantos.

 _"Scarlet"._ Pronunciaste. Lo recordaste todo.

La amabas. Era tu esperanza. Era tu escarlata. Tu significado. Tú le diste el nombre, tú le diste la razón de vivir. Habías hecho bien: ella fue por el camino correcto y ahora, tenía quien amara. Ella tenía a quien contagiar con su calidez.

Estando encerrado, seguías pensando en ella. Te imaginabas una vida a su lado, era mucho pedir pero te conformabas con eso.

Susurrabas su nombre con amor. Pensando que así la invocarías. La sentías cerca, te preguntabas en qué estaría metida ahora. Le deseabas lo mejor, tu amor era de esos que no importaba que no estuviera contigo, con que ella fuera feliz. Te conformabas.

Pronunciabas su nombre como si de un hechizo se tratara. Sonreías al recordarla, la sentías cerca. A ella y su calidez. En tu encierro fuiste feliz con su recuerdo. Ella no mentía; sus palabras eran ciertas: estaba contigo.

Tras siete años de ausencia y el aferro a que volvería. Fuiste liberado, te dieron la oportunidad de expiar tus pecados de otra manera. Seguías en las sombras, pero ahora trabajabas en lo que pretendías: tu camino de redención.

Ella volvió. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Y fuerte también. Esa mujer no se debilitaba y querías bañarte con su grandeza. Pero, mejor expresas uno de tus miedos y le das la libertad de elegir: cobrar venganza y acabar contigo. Tan vacío te seguías sintiendo, pensabas en Simon todo el tiempo. Y ella, era quien podía acabar con ese sufrimiento.

Con su fuerza y su grandeza te golpeó. Te recriminó ser tan débil en ir en busca de la muerte. Te gritó que vivas y seas fuerte. Tú rabiaste. ¿Qué sabía ella de tu sufrimiento? Si cada que cerrabas los ojos, la muerte de tu amigo estaba ahí. Con cada respiro, recordabas que por ti, él ya no respiraba. Ya no se movía, ya no vivía. Él murió por tu culpa. Tú lo mataste. Y te dio rabia, porque pensaste que ella te comprendía.

Le gritaste. Le reprochaste y en medio de la discusión caen al suelo. Estuviste sobre su cálido y perfecto cuerpo, que parecía encajar perfectamente con el tuyo. Atardecía, el cielo tomaba un color naranja y unas luces amarillas adornaban su momento. Parecía todo especial. Te sentiste nervioso, ella tomó tu rostro con sus suaves manos, dejaste de respirar con el contacto.

Tus músculos se relajaron. Te fuiste acercando, estabas hipnotizado por su belleza y cercanía. Su aliento te golpeaba, miraste a sus ojos, ella también lo quería, y luegote enfocaste en sus labios y por primera vez, te preguntaste a que sabían: a dulce o fresas. Lo que a ella le gustaba. Querías besarla, rozar sus labios, sentirla más tuya. Envolverte en su aura, en su bondad, en lo que te volvía loco de ella.

Pero detuviste. No. No era el momento: te quedaba camino. No podías hacerla sufrir más. Si la besabas, se perdía todo. Se pudría todo. Le mentiste con algo patético, pero así te tenía, ni siquiera podías pensar con claridad. Te habías saboreado y ahora, por cobarde te perdías de ese sabor.

Después te reclamaron. Pero estabas seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Su alma era pura y no debía estar con una oscura. Ella estaba mejor sin ti.

Después te la volviste a encontrar. Quisiste ayudarle a ella y a su gremio. Además, una parte de ti quería saber que se sentía vivir a la luz del día.

Te hacía feliz pelear en nombre de las hadas, aunque no fuera digno. Esa felicidad, duró poco. Se acabó y volviste al trabajo con sigilo. Y aunque investigaras, todo te llevaba a ella. La querías cerca, la necesitabas. Era tu esperanza, cuando se acababa ibas por otra dosis.

Te la encontraste y charlaste con ella. Fue tu primera conversación normal. Pensaste que si fueran otras las circunstancias, compartir esos momentos con ella, te harían feliz. Concursar por un gremio, hablar y disfrutar sus respectivas compañías. Y eso reconfortó tu corazón. Te alentó a seguir con tu investigación. Porque por algo estabas ahí; era un trabajo. No era enfocarte en el amor de tu vida y permitiste pensar en una vida feliz. No en esa vida.

Por poco fuiste atrapado, pero había personas buenas que te ayudaron. Y eso, era precisamente lo que tenías que proteger y cuidar. Pensaste en ella, ¿qué hubiera sido si te arrestan? ¿Qué si no podías protegerla?

Ella te ve en la piscina. No temía en acercarse a ti. Tu corazón se aceleraba al pensar que no quería despegarse de ti. Te entendía: comprendía tu nuevo camino, pero la necesidad de estar juntos era mayor. Se querían. Se necesitaba y cada que se acercaban era más evidente y tangible esa sensación. Aunque te regañó por llamar la atención con tu disfrazas, eso te hizo sonreír porque estaba preocupada por ti.

Y como siempre, su momento era interrumpido. Trataste de protegerla y salvarla de él, tus manos aterrizaron en dos bultos suaves y esponjosos: perfectos para tus manos. Y cuando caíste en cuenta de que era, tu rostro se pone rojo. ¡En tus mejores sueños eso pasaba! ¡Eras hombre y ella una mujer hermosa! Pero no era el lugar y menos el momento.

Cuando su vida corrió peligro, sentiste el miedo de perderla. Corriste y sin pensarla luchaste para salvarla. No podía pasarle nada, ella merecía vivir y seguir bañando al mundo con su mensaje de esperanza. Y, aunque habías tenido buenos momentos antes de la batalla, tu pasado te alcanzó: había más gente a la que lastimaste por la muerte de Simon. Era justo que acabaran contigo.

Ella confesó que te había perdonado. Ya lo sabías. Pero te hizo bien escucharlo. Ella era tan buena, te amaba como tú la amabas. Pero no todas las personas eran como ella, no todas las personas lo querían. No piensas en explicar las circunstancias de tus actos, no quieres justificarte por tus pecados. Eso era más cobarde todavía. Tú eso no lo hiciste, pero alguien vino a salvarte… pero comprendiste, más que nunca que tu pasado siempre, siempre estaría ahí.

La muerte llegó a tu equipo y ahora más que nunca tenías que seguir tu camino. Ya no solo eras tú, ahora era Ultear. Seguías siendo la guía para las personas con caminos similares al tuyo. Y, ahora ayudarías a otras víctimas de las circunstancias: Oración Seis.

Con quienes luchaste y comprendiste su sufrimiento. Al parecer, era fácil para ti liberar culpas de otros menos la tuya, pero caminarían juntos hacia la redención. Los necesitabas y ellos necesitaban un camino.

Cunado viste lágrimas en sus ojos y que los rayos escarlatas que emanaba, se apagaban. Fuiste a darle consuelo. No te gustaba verla así y tenías que regresarle lo que ella hacía por ti: esperanza. Ahora te tocaba a ti apoyarla a seguir en ese camino de luz, tú seguirías en las sombras. Pero ella no. Ella tenía que brillar y ganar fuerza.

Tú no permitirías que esa luz se apagara y cayera del cielo. Ella tenía que vencer, esa era la mujer que conociste y de la que te enamoraste. Ella no se rendiría fácil. Tú no la dejarías. Serías su soporte.

Sus caminos se cruzaron más adelante, cuando ella te ayudó con los objetivos de tu gremio. El contacto no se perdió y el amor creció. Convivieron juntos y te diste una idea de lo que tu vida podía ser a su lado. Le gustaba, para decir que no.

Se volvieron a encontrar en un campo de batalla. La había vuelto a salvar, y lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo. Y de nuevo, su pasado volvió. Pensó que estaba condenado, la figura de Simon parecía no dejar de atormentarlo. Su hermana estaba ahí y estaba llena de rencores, con justa razón.

Las luces se apagaron. Y en la profundidad resurgiste, esta vez tu pasado te alentaba a seguir adelante. Fue una liberación que precisamente, Kagura te salvara.

Y ahora está ahí. Viendo su cuerpo lleno de heridas, su ira crece. Ella, precisamente ella, no merece eso. Parece moribunda y tu quijada se tensa del coraje. No lo ibas a permitir. La noche cae y es hora de sumar otro pecado ―es válido para salvar a un ser querido. Si Kagura actúa, tú también…

El enemigo cae y el cielo escarlata, el cual lo dedicas, se parece al de aquella vez en que casi la besas. Volteas a verla, está malherida pero su mirada te lo dice todo. Te lo agradece, agradece que la hayas salvado. Y también comparte el orgullo porque dejaste ir el pasado. Porque has vencido y parece que empezarás a caminar en la luz.

Te inclinas hacia ella. Hace una mueca de dolor y ahora que te sientes diferente al pasado ―libre.

Piensas en sus labios, los estás viendo. Te preguntas a que saben y esta vez, piensas averiguarlo. No lo resistes más, ya no. Bajas su rostro y te aproximas a ella, que parece aturdida. La distancia desaparece lentamente hasta que los alcanzas. Es un roce suave, pero simbólico.

Y tiene un buen sabor. Sabe a fresas y esperanza. Tu esperanza, con la que ahora caminarás.

* * *

 _D:_

 _¿Feo? ¿Awful? ¿Cliché? Pues fue headcanon, la neta. A vers, tenemos beso indirecto y yo me quería sacar la espina así que era conveniente que Sabastu me pidiera a mí su premio para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Me extendí, me tuve que leer la wikipedia para saber qué onda. xDDDDDDDDD Disculpen si tiene errores gramaticales y en la conjugación de verbos._

 _y pues, la neta pienso que Kagura es jerza shipper y ella ayudó de manera indirecta._

 _Espero que le guste a Sabastu, es para ella. ¿Fluff? ¿Final feliz? ¡Tú decide!_

 _Y se lo dedico a Sao, quien me acompañó y me apoyó con la escritura. Iré a leer tu gruvia._

 _Gracias por leer. Haré esta retrospectiva cuando tenga mi gruviamoment. ¡Lo estoy esperando!_


End file.
